Sinth'Ahk
Home World - Vik-Sorah (World of Power) System - Hes' Vin Arres Ahk (Home of all People) Life Span - 200 Years at Max Appearance Eyes - Deep Scarlet Skin - Hardened Grey/Olive Exoskeleton Height - 6'2" to 7'2" Weight - 190lb to 270lb The color of a Sinth'Ahk is directly related to the frequencies which it can produce. a pure black exoskeleton, though impossible, would entail a 0Hz frequency, stopping all motion, While white Sinth'Ahk, now extinct, could produce frequencies up to 10^30Hz. Overview The Sinth'Ahk are a race of semi-bipedal, Nitrogen-breathing omnivorous Arthropods. The race is extremely religious with the government tying in directly with their religion. Sinth'Ahk are taught from birth to do what is necessary and convenient for the race as a whole. This entails sacrifice and hasty decisions. For this reason, no Ahk lives beyond 200 years, so as not to become a burden to others. The most prevalent ability of the Sinth'Ahk is the ability to produce extremely high and low frequencies, known as Sinth, from a hollow cavity in the chest. This can be used in a manner similar to Frequency Scanners and RADAR systems to scan an area around an Ahk as well as disable others. This ability is partially impaired outside of the Sinth'Ahk system, due to apparati worn by Ahk to maintain high levels of Nitrogen. The Sinth'Ahk are a fairly old race, but the newest addition to The Council due to lack of foreign interest. The Sinth'Ahk now serve as scouts and foragers for The Council, checking potentially hostile space with their advanced scanning systems and blind fearlessness. Government The Sinth'Ahk government is led by one Ahk, known as "Ahk-Sorah kht Sen," commonly referred to as "The Baron". The Baron is an elected official, chosen via public nomination. Their government is purely based on what is most convenient and practical for the people. Decisions and orders of The Baron are never questioned, as the Ahk are taught to maintain full confidence that The Baron will make the best choices. When The Baron dies or reaches 200 years of age, a new Baron is immediately elected. The current Baron is Haal'Ves, a very dark Ahk at 140 years of age. He has been in power for 30 years. The Sinth'Ahk government is synonymous with their religion. Military As Sinth'Ahk tradition holds, a great deal of the population is militarized. Sinth'Ahk use speed and agility as their main weapon, Ahk make superior scouts, assassins, and infiltrators, with little potential as standard infantry due to such little protection. In addition to their Sinth, an Ahk may be outfitted with the following weapons: Virs Rifle- A ballistic weapon similar to an assault rifle. Only a Sinth'Ahk can properly use this weapon. This rifle attaches to the throat, using an Ahk's frequencies to launch bullets at high speed. The use of the Sinth allows for direct control of the weapon's firing and reduces recoil completely. The weapon is silent, but quite deadly Hith'kis Blade - A sword-like weapon made of a metal known to the Sinth'Ahk as "Rek Arres'Sinth Vel". This weapon can be used as a normal sword but is enhanced by an Ahk. Due to the high boiling point and low melting point of Rek Arres'Sinth Vel, it can be raised to high or dropped to low frequencies and remain a solid. This allows any Ahk to enhance the ability of their voice by putting it in a melee-type form. When use by a Blade Tongue, this weapon can be made to be extremely loud. Vuul'Den Shotgun '''- A Shotgun-like weapon used Ahk'Vuul. A large piece of metal is placed inside the chamber of this weapon, and then brought down to a sub-frequent speed, in a similar manner to the Virs Rifle. This metal is then struck via a hammer-cock system. The resulting rapid change in vibration causes the metal to shatter violently This causes massive recoil as well as a huge bang, but also sends several shards of metal in whichever direction the gun is pointed. '''Sor'Jek Grenade - This is a standard plasma grenade with the added effect that it sends out a beacon-like vibration that any Ahk within miles can hear. Category:Races